Una Locura
by Maslany
Summary: Locura, esa palabra es con la que Lupin suele describir los días de luna llena, cuando jura no poder sentir control sobre su propio cuerpo, como si un extraño deseo dormido dentro de él despertara de golpe recorriendo toda su piel y apoderándose de todo su ser sin piedad... y para Tonks esta noche podría describirse perfectamente con esa palabra. Yuri/Femslash


**Rating:** T ( Contiene Lime)

**Disclaimer**: Ambas personajes, el lugar y todo lo relacionado, pertenece a J.K. Rowling de sus libros Harry Potter,tan solo la trama o lo escrito es lo único que me pertenece.

**Avisos:** No hay ningún tipo de Spoiler, fetiche, masoquismo(?, no nada de eso, solo romance y algo simple.

**Comentarios:** Entre las parejas que acostumbro a leer están, (de Harry Potter y que sean Femslash) Pansy/Hermione, Ginny/Hermione, Fleur/Ginny, Luna/Cho Cho/Hermione, Tonks/Ginny, etc etc... pero la verdad nunca leí sobre Tonks/Fleur, bueno, miento, si leí pero solo uno y fue hace tan solo un par de días, y me gusto, así que me pregunte ¿Por qué no escribir algo de ellas?, ademas de que una amiga que tengo es sumamente seguidora de ese tipo de parejas inusuales... y bueno, aquí esta algo de esta pareja que surgió sin aviso, espero que les guste.

**N/A: **Beteado (jaja, Sí que tenía errores) le agradezco a Ade Mozart por darle una mirada critica y mucha corrección.

* * *

**Una Locura**

Fleur no sabía cuánto tiempo se suponía que debía permanecer allí, el comedor estaba tan vacío de personas y al mismo tiempo tan abarrotado de cosas que la desesperaba. Ver las paredes una y otra vez, recorrer las distintas superficies como si de algo importante se tratara no era de su agrado.

Ya había pasado una hora, o eso suponía, desde que la dejaron allí sola, mientras fueron al patio para hablar de asuntos familiares. Ella desistió de ir a ver que tanto los entretenía porque no quería meterse en asuntos ajenos. Sí, estaba comprometida con Bill, pero aún no se atrevía a tratar con total normalidad a su familia, así que los Weasley estaban hablando allí fuera y ella no se atrevería a interrumpirlos aún.

Las noticias sobre un repentino problema con una misión de la Orden, hizo que se reunieran a hablar con Alastor a pasadas horas de la noche. Al parecer el grupo implicado en esa misión era uno en donde entraba Bill, y eso estaba poniéndola de nervios.

Fleur quería saber si algo le había pasado a su futuro esposo, ya tenía suficiente preocupación con saber que todo el tiempo se arriesgaba simplemente con su trabajo para Gringotts en Egipto ayudando a quitar las maldiciones de las pirámides, que ahora le tenía que sumar el hecho que combatiera, investigara, y se enfrentara a todo mago tenebroso que se le cruzara por el camino.

Sí, tal vez era tonto pensar que el innombrable atacaría justamente a su prometido, pero cuando eres la que se queda en casa a esperar las noticias, cualquier cosa te pasa por la cabeza sin reparo alguno.

El repiqueteo de sus largas y bien cuidadas uñas se hacía oír en el silencio de la habitación, ya no sabía ni a donde mirar. Se acomodó con más elegancia en su asiento e intento mostrarse serena, aunque sea para que su mente le siguiera el ejemplo a su postura.

—Basta mujer, me pondrás nerviosa a mí también —. El ceño de la francesa se frunció con confusión, y giro a ver quién le hablaba.

Frente a sus ojos, la chica de cabello de color rosa, la miraba con molestia. Tonks no era del tipo de chica que le gustara interrumpir a alguien en un mal momento, como lo era este, pero estuvo sentada un piso arriba esperando el mismo tiempo que la rubia por saber algo de la misión, y escuchar los pequeños sonidos, pero incesantes que esta hacía la estaban matando, así que decidió bajar y hacer que se detenga

Delacour levanto con gracia la mano y la posó sobre sus piernas cruzadas, en un gesto de disculpa, pero al mismo tiempo con arrogancia, pues no tenía muchas ganas de decirle ni una palabra.

Tonks suspiro con alivio, y fue en busca de algo para tomar, ella tampoco quiso ir a interrumpir a los Weasley mientras hablaban con Alastor, pero por más que fuese parte muy activa de la Orden Del Fénix, le guardaba demasiado respeto a Molly como para entrometerse.

Lupin estaba ocupado en otras cosas, no implicado en esa misión, por lo que no tenía una excusa para meterse de improvisto, menos cuando Fred y George si lo estaban, y los señores Weasley, como su hija estaban atentos a escuchar cualquier cosa sobre ellos.

— ¿Quieres algo? —. Preguntó buscando de entre las reservas de bebidas. La francesa se negó con educación, y la aurora se alzó de hombros, alcanzó a tomar del fondo de la alacena una botella de lo que parecía ser Whiskey de Fuego.

Aun se podía sentir la tensión del ambiente, que se sumaba al silencio sepulcral que invadía todo, todo menos el patio claro, pero desde el interior de la Madriguera todo era silencio. Como no había más que ver, Fleur observó cómo su compañera de espera se sentó con un vaso en la mano y la botella en la otra para servirse un poco de esa bebida. En lo que Tonks tomaba uno que otro vaso, y la francesa suspiraba o divagaba en sus pensamientos, pasaron más horas.

Una hora, ya eran las tres de la mañana, la Metamorfomaga terminó su segundo vaso, y aun no escuchaban pasos acercarse o alguna señal de que terminaran la discusión allá afuera.

Dos horas, las cuatro de la mañana y Fleur comenzó a imaginar que tal vez algo podía estar mal… ¿y si Bill salió mal herido? Tal vez haya quedado mal parado en un enfrentamiento y alguna maldición le dio de lleno, o por lo menos le alcanzó en alguna parte de su cuerpo… ¡Oh!, sería demasiado cruel, mas cicatrices en aquel rostro, para ella no era importante el lucir de su prometido, lo había comprobado ya hace tiempo, pero no le gustaba la idea de tener que verle más dolorosas heridas en su piel que luego serían un mal recuerdo.

Tres horas ya… y las cinco de la mañana se hizo en punto. La desesperación que rondaba en la cabeza de la francesa la había hecho comenzar a dar vueltas por la sala mientras intentaba dispersar sus pensamientos que cada vez se volvían más anti utópicos. Mientras Tonks ya había dejado la botella en paz, decidió que con tres vasos era más que suficiente para tratarse de Whiskey de fuego,) además que la ocasión no se prestaba para emborracharse, pero si Remus hubiese estado implicado apostaba que no serían suficientes, por suerte este no era el caso.

—Suficiente, no lo sopogto— dijo Delacour con su bien marcado acento francés, y se encaminó directamente a la puerta.

—No, espera— la detuvo Tonks sin efecto porque la rubia ya estaba a unos pasos de la puerta.

El picaporte giró con rapidez, y sin siquiera haber tomado el pomo, Fleur casi da un traspié al retroceder mientras la puerta se abría ajena a ella.

Molly Weasley se hizo presente en la sala, Tonks la miró con rapidez, y la francesa se quedó dónde estaba prestándole toda la atención del mundo.

— Chicas— dijo la señora Weasley— queridas, por ahora no sabemos muy bien que pasó, no tuvimos muchos detalles por más que interrogamos a Alastor…

Si no estuviese en compañía de la que sería su suegra, de seguro Fleur comenzaría a exigir más respuestas, y una mejor, mientras se mordería con afán las uñas para calmar los nervios, pero intento contener todo y asentir expectante de lo que Molly parecía querer decir.

— Pero ahora lo acompañaremos con Arthur a la casa de Sirius, allí promete estar Kingsley con una información más completa…bueno, con información, el mezquino de Alastor dice no saber nada.

— ¿Quiere que me quede con Ginny? — preguntó Tonks aunque más como una sugerencia.

— No, gracias querida, Ginny nos acompañara-

— Está bien, entonces solo me quedaré a cuidar la casa—. Molly asintió, y miro a la francesa, ahora en busca de su decisión.

— Me quedagé a espegaglos—. Respondió con parsimonia. Eso tomó un poco de improviso a Tonks y la señora Weasley.

— ¿No quieres venir cariño? Van a decir qué es lo que…

— No, está bien, me quedagé aquí, no hay pgoblema—. Dijo con el mismo tono.

Cuando la mujer miró a la aurora, esta se alzó de hombros dándole a entender que ni ella sabía qué pretendía.

— Está bien, trataremos de llegar lo más pronto posible, hay comida preparada, bebidas también y pueden dormir en cualquiera de los cuartos—. Comentó con dulzura y una sonrisa.

-Claro-

— Clago

Y la puerta se cerró tras la salida de Molly.

— ¿Por qué rayos te quedas? —. Saltó Tonks sorprendida. La francesa frunció el ceño por su reacción, le pareció un poco grosera.

— ¿Pog qué lo prgeguntas? —.

— Es obvio por qué lo pregunto, lo que no es obvio, es el por qué te quieres quedar a esperar más tiempo—. Tenía razón, los nervios ya querían matarla, y las imágenes de lo que podría haberle ocurrido a su futuro esposo se habían intensificado hasta el punto de enloquecerla, pero… algo en ella la impulsó a decir que se quedaría, tal vez el miedo, el miedo de escuchar lo que presentía, y el imaginar terminar desmayada, o llorando desconsoladamente en aquella casa lúgubre y mohosa.

— Pog que sí, y no es de tu incumbencia- respondió fríamente.

Tonks la miró con incredulidad, Bill podría bien estar muy mal herido, o no, y a esa descendiente de veela no se movería ni un pelo para averiguarlo, a veces no podía entender cómo trabajaba la mente de esa chica.

— Como quieras —. Respondió con fastidio.

Las horas continuaron pasando, y Tonks ya había tomado lugar en el primer sillón amplio que encontró, ella esperaría despierta hasta que la noticia llegará, así que se acomodó para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, la francesa hace como una hora que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, con esta abierta, y recargada en el marco, mirando hacia afuera y por sobretodo el estrellado y despejado cielo.

Sus pensamientos la invadían, lentos como el pasar de la aguja del reloj que colgaba en su muñeca, cargados como el cielo de estrellas, uno por uno, esos malditos pensamientos negativos La estaban llenando, ¿y qué podía hacer? Nada…simplemente dejarse estar, intentar decir que no pasaría nada cuando todo quería decirle lo contrario, sosegar la desesperación que comenzaba a arremolinarse en su pecho.

Imaginó, como lo estuvo haciendo desde entrada la noche, aquel cabello rebelde de color del fuego esparcido por el suelo, esta vez con un tinte más rojizo, pero no de sus propias hebras sino, de sus venas, lo que parecía ser parte del cabello no era más que un charco de sangre, que con serenidad aterradora se expandía por todo el suelo. Bill no mostraba su cara, pero se podía saber fácilmente que se encontraría destruida, tal y como su cuerpo, que cubierto del rojo carmesí no dejaba ver ninguna herida.

Contuvo lo que hubiese sido un grito por su sorpresa. Y sintió como un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Los ojos le ardían, al igual que su pecho, no podía dejar de vislumbrar escenas tan horribles, la espera y el sueño, junto con la impaciencia, le estaban tratando de hacer el jaque mate para que se desquiciara finalmente.

Sintió algo más… algo cubrirle la espalda, y no se animó a voltear por las lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

— Hace frío, estás con tan sólo un vestido, ¿piensas en atrapar un resfrío acaso? —. Le preguntó la otra bruja luego de posar una túnica en los hombros de la francesa.

La rubia no pudo responder ni una palabra, tampoco que lo tuviera que hacer, aunque con un "gracias" bastaría, pero no se sentía capaz.

Tonks se extrañó por su falta de respuesta, pero tomó como un consentimiento, ya que no se quejó por su regaño, ni mucho menos la miró furiosa, así que simplemente la dejó estar allí y volvió adentro. No se iba a enfadar con una persona en tal situación, totalmente intranquila y muy preocupada, la comprendía, y la compadecía.

— Cuando quieras, entra, creo que buscaré un poco de esa comida que dijo Molly, y conociéndola apuesto a que es deliciosa—. Dijo con entusiasmo, tratando de aunque sea distraer a la otra de su ensimismamiento. La veela no dijo nada nuevamente, pero a Tonks siguió sin importarle y se fue a sentar donde estaba, luego de tomar un par de cosas que creyó eran de los gemelos Weasley, un par de chascos solo para entretenerse un rato.

Luego de cierto tiempo, Fleur había abandonado el umbral de la entrada para volver a caminar por todos lados, y la otra bruja comenzaba a molestarle un poco la acción de su compañera.

— ¿Estas bien? —. Preguntó.

¿Y para qué? ahora la francesa se encontró débil, y la pregunta le dio pie a comenzar casi una histeria.

— ¿Bien?... ¿si estoy bien?— dijo en lo que comenzó con un tono de normalidad— Con Bill allí afuega, y todos diciendo que algo pasó, pero nadie contando nada realmente, sin sabeg como está, o si le pasó algo, o si tal vez esta hegido, pegdido, capturado, maltgatado, ¡ALGO!, ¿te pagese que estoy bien?

Y antes de que Tonks pueda decirle "¿y para qué te quedaste aquí?", la rubia siguió y sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Estoy malditamente bien mi futugo esposo puede estag matgecho y me encuentgo feliz! ¡Hasta a punto de comeg algo, sin pensag en él!— comenzó a subir el tono— Pego clago, ¡tú si puedes estag más que pegfecta sabiendo que el tuyo se encuentga cómodamente en su casa! ¡No en una maldita misión que salió mal!—subía y bajaba los brazos, haciendo múltiples gestos para acompañar a su incesante caminar nervioso.

La Metamorfomaga estaba teniéndole paciencia, más de la que creía que podía con una chica como ella.

— ¡POG SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY BIEN! ¡Aunque pueda veglo descuagtisado en alguna pagte de Londres, tigado a su suegte en el suelo mientgas TÚ y todos están cómodamente sentados, mostgando pgeocupación donde no la hay en sus putos rostros Y SIN HACEG NADA! ¡Tan solo migate Nymphadoga, sentada a tus anchas sin pgoblemas, fingiendo pgeocupagte pog mí, y pog lo que sucede! — decía burlonamente, al tiempo en que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, casi sin control.

Una cosa era soportar a una novia de Bill estando nerviosa en la casa, tal vez haciendo ruditos molestos, comportándose como una niña, no haciendo nada al respecto, y hasta gritándole a quien no tenía la culpa, pero… ¿Nymphadora?, decirle todo eso luego de que le ofreció su compresión . Y más "NymphadoGa" con su molesto acentito francés. Eso era suficiente.

-¡No me llames Nymphadora y cállate de una buena vez!- gritó levantándose del sillón.

-¡Sí, con gusto, ja, ja, ja! Y tú sigue sentada en el maldito sillón sin haceg nada… ¡Nymphadoga!-.

Tonks notó que no iba a cerrar la boca, si no lo contrario, comenzaría a estallar en…Merlín sabe qué forma y no quería quedarse allí para verlo.

— ¡¿Ves?! Siempre, eges una buena paga nada y… —. Intentó decir la francesa pero algo se lo impidió. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de entender lo que pasó, y cuando lo hizo se encontró con la aurora apresándole los labios con los suyos. El volcán que era su preocupación y las mil y un cosas que quería gritar hace unos segundos, fue golpeado con fuerza y tapado con una gran roca que era la sorpresa.

Para Tonks no era muy diferente, normalmente cuando nadie la escuchaba o alguien parecía a punto de enloquecer tomaba medidas impulsivas, había aprendido con Lupin que cuando este se ponía a enloquecer por sus ideas de querer seguir estando con él a pesar de ser un hombre lobo, la mejor forma de callarlo y tranquilizarlo era besarlo… pero no quiso hacer lo mismo con la francesa, tan solo quería hacer algo sorpresivo para que cerrara la boca, pero lo primero que pasó por sus impulsos nerviosos fue eso…darle un beso.

Cuando se separó, no muy rápido, ya que de lo contrario el volcán de la rubia continuaría con la erupción, la miró muy detenidamente. Las lágrimas seguían cayéndole por las mejillas, las tenía rosaditas, y los ojos un poco rojos por el llanto, pero lo que más atraía a la vista era como tenía sus orbes abiertos como un par de platos.

— T-Tú…—. Vocalizó sin efecto, no pudo terminar la idea, aún estaba sorprendida.

-Sí, te besé, ¿ahora te callas? —. Le preguntó Tonks, que aunque no lo sintiera del todo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron apenas… tan poco que la francesa no lo notó.

Fleur la escuchó hablar con un tono tan simple que parecía que un beso directo y sin permiso a alguien (y más a otra chica), fuese tan normal como salir a dar un paseo o comprar el pan.

—Clago…—Dijo inconscientemente y aun sonrojada. Se limpió las lágrimas y caminó ahora, lentamente, hacía otro lugar.

La Metamorfomaga suspiró de alivio, un poco más y hubiese tenido que recurrir al hechizo para que se le pegara la lengua al paladar y dejara de gritar. O…tal vez eso hubiese sido lo mejor, así ahora no tendría que pensar que por haber tomado los labios de la Veela sus preocupaciones se pasaron a ella, después de todo, comenzaba a sentirse algo rara.

El tiempo como un buen amigo, les seguía pisando la cara, sí, uno de esos amigos que llegan borrachos a la fiesta y la arruinan, mostrándoles que si creían que podían aguantar la ansiedad, pues se equivocaban y por mucho.

La aurora ya había sacado lo que parecía ser algún postre casero y con mucho chocolate, eso era lo que necesitaba; y cómo no pensar eso, si con cada problema o depresión que tanto lío en el mundo causaba su pareja, le daba un poco de ese dulce diciéndole que le haría bien, y tal como lo predecía, o más bien por su insistencia, terminaba por sentirse mejor.

Así que cuando cortó dos trozos y le entregó un platillo a la francesa, que ocupaba una esquina del sillón, le aseguró que la haría sentir mejor.

Fleur, con desconfianza, de la que no sería del todo infundada, agarró el postre y la cuchara. La Metamorfomaga tomó lugar a su lado, procurando tener un espacio intermedio entre las dos, no quería sentirse incómoda con ella.

El primer bocado al pastel lo dio Delacour, que aunque tenía los ojos rojizos y llorosos, Tonks pudo notar como saboreo el chocolate con placer, y sonrió, tan naturalmente que luego lo corrigió con una expresión para no ser rara que la otra no malinterpretara su gesto. A pesar que lo era, y eso era algo que la definía, pero no se refería exactamente al tipo de rareza que estaba acostumbrada.

Fleur, a quien los pensamientos casi la mataban hacía un momento, ahora estaba desconcentrada, tal vez por efecto del beso, ya no se cruzaba por su cabeza escenas desesperantes y ni siquiera una pizca de necesidad de revisar el reloj con la esperanza de que en él estuviera escrito cuando llegarían los Weasley.

No, simplemente ambas ya estaban… tranquilas, se podría decir. De manera que la rubia casi pega un saltito cuando escuchó una risa contenida de la aurora.

— ¿Qué? —. Preguntó mirándola fijamente, cometiendo un error, pues eso hizo que la risa aumente.

— Chocolate—. Dijo divertida Tonks.

— ¿Chocolate?

Y como respuesta, siguió riéndose. La francesa estaba por fruncir el ceño cuando la otra le pasó gentilmente un dedo por la punta de la nariz, quitándole un poco de chocolate.

— Ah…—. Dijo sonrojándose, no se había dado cuenta que el dulce había terminado en su cara.

Como algo aún más normal, Tonks chupó ese chocolate y listo, problema terminado. Pero solo había comenzado otro, y lo pudo notar cuando la mirada de la francesa se quedó fija en sus labios.

— Mira… ya, fue solo un beso —. Le dijo leyéndole la mente. Sí había algo que seguía pasando por su cabeza, esa cabeza de veela, fue esa extraña forma de callarla que tuvo la aurora. La otra giró se giró dejando de observarla, le dio vergüenza que se diera cuenta de ello.

Tonks la miró divertida, casi como cuando tenía en su linda cara un poco de chocolate… ¿Su linda cara? Bueno, ¿acaso comenzaba a observarla en detalle?

Sacude esa idea mentalmente al tiempo que comía otro pedazo de postre.

El silencio, que parecía ser la constante del día, se hizo en la sala, solo a veces, muy a veces, se escuchaba el sonido de la cuchara chocando débilmente contra el plato, pero no era suficiente para que pase algo más trascendental.

La francesa, dejando su postre a medio comer, se levantó para ir a lavar el plato, cosa que hizo en segundos con magia, mientras que Tonks hizo un hechizo directamente de donde estaba y el plato voló hasta el lavaplatos, se limpió y guardó solito. Fleur le recriminó con la mirada lo flojo que se vio eso de su parte ¿Pero quién era ella para recriminarle eso? Así que dejó de mirarla en el acto y se volvió al sillón.

Cuando se sentó, recordó que había un ambiente incomodo entre ambas, pero tarde, porque ya estaba allí.

— No deben de tardar mucho más —. Escuchó decir a la aurora que tenía la vista perdida en la pared.

Ella asintió, aun con desánimo, pues ya no lo creía , el amanecer estaba cerca y aun no volvían, no lo iban a hacer hasta más tarde. La francesa no lo pudo evitar, unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos nuevamente.

Tonks miró a su compañera, se suponía que ya se había tranquilizado hace rato. ¿Cuánto podía durarle eso? Bueno, pregunta tonta, sabía que la preocupación no se iría hasta que los Weasley regresen.

Así que como única respuesta, pasó su mano por la espalda de la veela mostrándole apoyo. Fleur, lejos de mirarla con el ceño fruncido o algo, se mantuvo con la vista fija al suelo, había algo en esa caricia que la tranquilizaba, o tal vez era solo el calorcito del contacto que llegaba a distraerla de sus pensamientos. Pero cuando sintió algo más, una pequeña chispa pasar por su columna hasta extenderse por su propio cuerpo, se asustó y allí fue cuando quitó la mano de la aurora de encima.

Tonks la miró sin comprenderla del todo, aunque hace unos segundos pudo notar un cosquilleo pasar por su piel y estómago.

— Lo siento —Se disculpó automáticamente.

Locura, esa palabra es con la que Lupin suele describir los días de luna llena, cuando jura no poder sentir control sobre su propio cuerpo, como si un extraño deseo dormido dentro de él despertara de golpe recorriendo toda su piel y apoderándose de todo su ser sin piedad lo obliga a cambiar. A hacer cosas que nunca haría a conciencia y a revelar sus instintos bajos, de animal, de lobo para ser específico.

Exactamente esa palabra describiría lo que estaba por pasar ahora.

El extraño brillo del rubio del cabello de la francesa. Podía decirse que era mejor que la luna en cualquiera de sus etapas, como si pudiera atravesarte y doblegarte a su voluntad.

Con un extraño impulso se dio el valor de acercarse, de acercarse a esa chica que no dejaba de mirarla con una expresión de desconcierto y una mirada perdida. La aurora repitió el beso, ese con el cual Fleur casi dio un salto repentino, pero esta vez se quedó quieta, completamente quieta.

Los labios de la francesa no tardaron en seguir los suaves movimientos de la otra bruja. Era tan extraño, tan raro, tan exactamente como se estuvieron sintiendo desde que se vieron la primera vez bajo este mismo techo.

Algo en aquella bruja estaba manteniendo a Fleur alejada de todos pensamientos, olvidando que está besando a una chica, que esa chica era Tonks, y que ella tenía una pareja, o más bien tenía un prometido, Bill Weasley, justo uno de los dueños de esta misma casa, y que por si fuera poco podría estar herido o algo peor… pero nada de eso le importaba ahora… los labios de la aurora rosando con gentileza y deseo los suyos, a veces dándole sensuales mordidas, y con lentitud aumentando los roces hasta volverlos más apasionados, la habían cautivado, hasta el punto de olvidarse de todo eso.

Para ambas brujas ahora solo existía la otra, nada de Lupin y sus conflictos internos por ser un hombre lobo o mayor que su novia, nada de una guerra con Voldemort …no, nada de eso, sólo un par de labios, comisuras, mordidas, besos, besos muy apasionados; besos en la mejilla, besos en el cuello, besos en las clavículas…

Para cuando esta locura les permitió un respiro, Tonks ya estaba sentada, casi recostada sobre la francesa. Respiraba con dificultad, la agitación yacía en ambas, y los sonrojos eran mutuos, pero ninguna decía o hacia nada…aún estaban embriagadas por el sabor de la otra, como si del mejor whisky se tratara.

Tonks se atrevió a besar con lentitud el cuello de la veela, podía sentir como la humedad de su centro aumentaba, el contacto con su piel le había provocado un calor desconocido y una excitación aún más nueva.

Para Fleur no era tan diferente, sentía palpitar su intimidad, y quemarse donde la aurora le besaba. En cualquier momento un gemido algo tímido saldría de ella, las sensaciones que le estaba causando eran muchas, y muy excitantes, no podía creer lo que estaba pasandole simplemente al estar en esta situación con Tonks.

Cuando sintieron que el control volvía a perderse, y quedaban sumidas en ese mundo de sensaciones, muy, muy placenteras, la realidad les cayó de golpe, casi aplastándolas. Escucharon voces detrás de la puerta de entrada, eran muchas y ruidosas como para ignorarlas.

Tonks alcanzó a ver la sorpresa crecer en los ojos de su compañera, y ella no se quedaba atrás ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo encima de esta francesa?

La puerta se abrió, y por ella entraron todos. Molly fue la primera en pasar, seguida de Arthur, Ginny, Harry… Lo primero que vieron fue a Fleur y Tonks sentadas muy firmemente, en el sillón, una en cada extremo y con los ojos fijos en ellos. La señora Weasley dibujo una sonrisa, justo a tiempo cuando pasaron, Alastor, Fred, George y Bill

La aurora dio un suspiro… algo bruto por sus nervios, no sabía como pero había logrado arreglarse en una fracción de segundo al igual que la rubia. Giró a verla, ya estaba su prometido, había pasado y terminado de una vez el tema de sus preocupaciones.

Pero para su sorpresa, en vez de irse corriendo a recibirlo con un abrazo, en vez de saltar de alegría antes dando un grito de sorpresa, la veela dirigió sus profundos y muy penetrantes ojos a los de ella.

¿Qué estaba diciendo con esa mirada? Era algo así como sorpresa, como si hubiese descubierto algo, también tristeza… ¿tristeza? No terminó de interpretarla que la chica dio una media sonrisa dejando de lado la expresión anterior, una extraña, para luego encarar a Bill, y se levantó tal y como tenía que haberlo hecho hace unos segundos, dando saltos y llegando a darle un abrazo, por el cual el pelirrojo casi se queda sin aire.

¿Por qué se sentía todo tan raro?

— Por buena suerte, no fue lo que pensamos, fallaron espantosamente en la misión… pero sin daños importantes—. Dijo con alegría Molly, dándole palmaditas al hombro de la francesa y luego mirando con cariño a la chica de pelo rosa.

Tonks le devolvió la sonrisa, y se levantó para abrazar a los gemelos, y por qué no… también a Alastor y casi a todos. Casi, porque cuando Fleur se apareció en frente, no supo si darle también un abrazo, nunca fueron cercanas, y hasta tenían cierta rivalidad. Pero fue la veela la que la abrazo, y con un simple "gracias" se apartó, sin su acento francés. Cosa que confundió a la aurora, pero era su forma completa de agradecerle de un modo de verdad sincero, así que esbozó una sonrisa a juego. Una locura, de verdad fue una noche que se podía describir exactamente con esa palabra.

* * *

¿Alguna crítica?, siempre es genial aprender mas, y considerando que hace tiempo que no leo de nuevo alguno de los libros de Harry Potter puede que haya fallado en alguna parte y sobretodo en cuanto a el tema de OoC.

Pero así se aprende ;)

Así que nadie muere por dejar un Review ni tu querido lector :)


End file.
